


Breath of Life

by Tizixx



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvid, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizixx/pseuds/Tizixx





	Breath of Life

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJAsF5ImjV8&t=5s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJAsF5ImjV8&t=5s)


End file.
